You Can Rely On Me
by traceyaudette
Summary: It smelt heavenly inside the Brewpub, I sat down at the bar, not seeing him anywhere, I felt my fear built as well as my panic. I'd done some research, and tracked him down to this address in Portland. What if it was wrong, and not up to date, I'd be so screwed. I took a calming breath, he had to be here. I was going to eat a nice hot meal, and then I'd ask about him.
1. Chapter 1

Four days ago, I had accidentally discovered some details about at work, that were never intended for my eyes. Someone was careless and made an error in sending out an email. It was discovered, and I knew my time was limited. I left in the middle of the night, with limited funds, and an old car I bought with cash and I took off for Portland. I'd driven for three days, to get there surviving on peanut butter sandwiches, and water. I would pull off into camp grounds to sleep, and only pay cash for gas. I didn't want to be tracked.

It smelt heavenly inside the Brewpub, I sat down at the bar, not seeing him anywhere, I felt my fear built as well as my panic. I'd done some research, and tracked him down to this address in Portland. What if it was wrong, and not up to date, I'd be so screwed. I took a calming breath, he had to be here. I was going to eat a nice hot meal, and then I'd ask about him.

A man, with beautiful blue eyes, and medium length dirty blonde hair stopped in front of me. He smiled at me. "Welcome to the Brewpub, what can I get you to drink?"

"A water please." I returned his smile. _If it were a different time or situation._ I thought to myself, but I didn't have the luxury of a distraction. "What can I get you today?"

"A small bowl of chili." He winked at me before walking away, I let out an exhale. I turned when someone set down next to me, I set up straight when I felt a gun, being shoved into my side.

"You're going to get up, and walk outside with me. Cause a scene, and I will shoot this place up. Nod if you understand." The man whispered in my ear. I nodded sliding off the stool, sliding close to the man, the gun pressed into my side.

We walked outside, rounding the corner, the man went down without warning. My hand was grabbed and I was dragged into the back of the Brewpub. "I'm Eliot Spencer. Are you okay?"

I nodded my head. "I'm Annisa Clark, is Alec here."

I watched Eliot's demeanor change, his arms crossed over his chest. "Who wants to know?"

It made me happy to see that someone was still watching out for him, still even when he's an adult. "Can you just tell him Annisa is here, his sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Eliot's body was on guard, his eyes were no longer warm, they were cool with an edge of distrust. I know at least I was in the right place, he knew Alec, my heart rate quickened again, my brother was the only one I could depend and rely on to help me. While this man standing in front of me, might have just saved me, he could turn on me any minute.

I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down, I needed to find Alec; he could get me out of this hell I'd fallen into. He'd been my hero, protector, my brother, and best friend, since I was three, and he was five. The connection was instant, the moment I walked into Nana's terrified, clutching a raggedy stuffed bunny, and a dingy blanket.

He walked forward, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, hugging me. "I got you!" Pulling me away from the social workers side, he walked me to a corner. He promised to always have my back, no matter where we ended up.

I opened my eyes, finding Eliot, still staring at me coldly, I let out the breath I'd been holding. "Alec has been my brother, since I was two...I just need to talk to him. As you can see, I'm in some trouble."

"He isn't here, he and Parker ate out of town for a few days." His eyes peered into mine. I felt my heart sink, I turned on my heel to leave, his hand clamped down on my shoulder. "I can't let you leave, not if you're in danger."

"It's okay, I'll make do." I shrugged his hand off, going for the door. I heard him growl, before I was lifted off my feet, and carried further into the room.

"Just wait a minute, if I let you leave, and something happens to you, Hardison will kill me." He sat me down on the couch. "Stay here, I'm calling Hardison."

XXX

Alec rolled over, grumbling at his ringing phone; he was on vacation. Didn't anyone back at home understand that? "This better be good Eliot!"

"There's a women here, saying she's your sister. Her name is Annisa Clark, had to save her ass from some guy with a gun."

Alec sat up, wiping the sleep out of his eyes, more alert then what he had been five minutes ago. "Nisa, is in Portland? Is she hurt?"

They hadn't seen each other for two years, it was his choice in trying to keep her safe. In the line of business he was doing now, there were always people wanting revenge. She knew, that she could always call him, if she needed him, he never forgot his promise to her. He'd always have her back, no matter what.

"No, she is okay. She said she needs to talk to you because she's in trouble. She tried to leave, when she found out, that you were not here."

"Don't let her leave..."

"I won't man, I'll keep her safe; until you get back."

"Parker and I will head back today, thanks." He exhaled, closing his eyes. "Let me talk to her."

XXX

I looked up as Eliot stood in front of me handing me the phone, I just wanted to leave before anyone else showed up. I took the phone, holding it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Nisa, you stay with Eliot. I'm heading back today, he's my best friend and brother. I trust him."

I glance up at the man, standing across the room from me. "Alec, I don't want to cause any more trouble...never mind I'll just handle it on my own."

"Annisa Joy Clark, were or were you not just rescued by Eliot from a man with a gun?"

I glared at Eliot, who turned around to stare at me. "Yes, but..."

"I'm your big brother, it's my job to protect you, that's why you came to me. Let me do my job!"

"Alright! I love you Alec!" I could feel my emotions breaking down, everything I'd been holding back, was threatening to break.

"I love you too. Tell Eliot what's going on. I'll see you tomorrow, give him the phone." I handed the phone back to Eliot, standing to stretch my legs. I reached into my bag, that was still strapped across my chest. It had the email that was mistakenly sent to me, and the other evidence I had gotten to take them down. I needed to get it into someone else's hands, because they were coming after me.

XXX

"We know she's in Portland, our first attempt to extract her failed." There was a pause on the line. "Some bar owner interfered, as soon as she leaves, we'll try again."

"Just bring back the evidence she has, you can get rid of her." Liam Jackson replied as he leaned back in his chair.

"Copy that sir."

The line went dead, Liam closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Trying to relieve the stress that his brother had created by sending Annisa that email by mistake. It would have been fine, if she one of the inner circle, but she wasn't. She had disappeared right after, she received the email, along with more information, she should never have seen.

Lucky for him, he had some damn good private investigators, and he had tracked down her "brother" in Portland, Oregon. Liam knew every single detail about Alec Hardison, he would use that to get Annisa Clark back to Nevada, if all else fails.


	3. Chapter 3

Eliot and I stared at each other, he was leaning against the counter looking at me. Alec trusted him, he said that this man would keep me safe, so I needed to trust him too. "I work for Jackson and Son's, it's an Architecture and building company in Nevada. I work in the marketing and art department. I'm really a nobody in the company, until a few nights ago."

I took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "My boss Liam and his brother David, are responsible for the Byron building collapse. It killed and injured several hundred people. They had warnings it was going to happen, and they did nothing to stop it."

"Why didn't you?" His blue eyes stared at me, making me shiver.

"I didn't know, until someone sent me an email a few nights ago. It was between the contractor, and the brothers. The contractor was discussing flaws in the building plans. He was told to keep his mouth shut, there was nothing wrong with them. Then there were problems with the building supplies, they were low quality. Again, he was told to shut up. The contractor threatened to go to the authorities, because there were too many things that could go wrong."

"I take it, he didn't report it to anyone?"

I shook my head. "The original contractor disappeared, construction stopped for about two weeks. A new one was hired, and construction resumed, and it was finished a month early. Six months after the building opened, it collapsed, that was three weeks ago. Like I said, I got these mysterious emails, a couple of nights ago, by mistake."

"So you came to Hardison for help? For what exactly?"

"Help for the families to get justice, because it was ruled an accident, and Liam and David need to take responsibility. I don't know totally what Alec does, but I know he can help. I also had a feeling, this might not end well for me, considering what happened to the contractor."

XXX

Alec had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't shake the feeling of danger that was coming for his sister. At least the best man for the job was keeping her safe, until he could get back to her. He felt a hand on his arm, he looked over to find Parker, smiling reassuringly at him. "Eliot won't let anything happen to her, she's family."

He nodded his head, trying to fight back the emotions, all he could see in his mind was the terrified three year old clutching that sad looking stuffed bunny, and tattered blanket. Her big tear filled eyes, glancing around Nana's living room, how she melted into his side, when he wrapped his arm around her. From that moment on, he took responsibility over her, that he would always protect her and keep her safe. "She's been my sister since she was three, and she first showed up at Nana's."

He glanced over to see Parker smiling at him. "Whatever is going on, you'll be able to help her."

XXX

Eliot walked towards her, studying her more closely. He could see the fear in her eyes, but there was something else there too. He reached out. touching her arm. "Come on, let's get out of here. I need to get you somewhere safe."

She stepped away from him, shaking her head. The fear in her eyes all but disappeared, and her attitude changed. "I don't want to be an inconvenience. Tell Alec, I'll be in touch in a few days." She turned, racing for the door, he let out a growl, chasing after her.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her to his chest. "We both made a promise to Hardison, and I'm not breaking mine. " She started to squirm in his arm, trying to get lose. His hold tightened on her. "Stop, or I'll drop you on your ass."

He carried her outside to his car, putting her in the front seat. "What about my bags?"

"I'm sure between Sophie and Parker, there will be something you can wear." He pulled out onto the streets, taking off out of Portland. His cabin in the middle of nowhere would be the safest place.

XXX

I held on as the car sped out of the city limits of Portland, a steady rain had started to fall. Leaning my head against the seat, I was fighting off exhaustion. To keep myself a wake, I decided to talk. "Who's Sophie? Is she your girlfriend?"

His eyes remained focused on the road, I could see him clinching his jaw. "No."

The car was silent except for the sounds of the powerful engine. "Where are we going?"

He griped the steering wheel tightly. "Somewhere safe."

I looked out the window, giving up on having a conversation with the man. I closed my eyes, letting the sound of the rain, lure me into sleep.

XXX

"Annisa, wake up!" His gruff voice, pierced my sleeping brain. I opened my eyes, trying to figure where we were. I could feel the tension radiating off of him, and the car flying down the road. "Hold on!"

I held onto the handle of the door, glancing behind me, I could see a black car right on our bumper. I tried to calm my breathing down, but panic was taking over. Eliot jerked the steering wheel, taking the next right, without hitting the brakes. The sudden movement, jerked me to the right, my head hitting the window. I hissed in pain, rubbing my head. "I'm fine!"

Eliot glanced over at me, his eyes giving me a quick once over. I looked back the car was still behind us, I heard him swear under his breath. A gunshot shattered the back glass, he reached over pulling me down in the seat. His hand was still on my head, keeping me down. I watched his foot, punch down on the gas, he jerked the wheel to the left. I heard another gunshot, felt the car fishtail, and spin. There were several thumps, Eliot swearing up a storm, before the car came to a stop.

His hand was still on top of my head. "Annisa!" He gave my body a shake. "We've got to go!"


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the car came to a stop, Eliot was moving; he knew that the attackers would be close behind them. "Annisa!" His hands was still covering her head, he gave her a shake. "We've got to go!" Pushing open his car door, he stepped out the car; leaning in he reached in, pulling her over the center console, and out his door.

She stumbled as she got out of the car, falling into his body, his arms went around her body, steadying her. Leaning her against the car, he tilted her head up to look in her dazed and confused eyes. "You okay to run?"

"I'm good...let's go!" Taking her hand, he pulled her through the woods away from the car. Hardison was going to kill him, he was doing a horrible job protecting the man's sister.

XXX

David nearly laughed with glee as he watched the car spin out of control, and leave the road. He had the little bitch right where he wanted her, trapped like the rat she was. The driver, pulled the car over to the side of the road; maybe Liam would forgive him now. If he caught and brought her back to be dealt with, then his mistake could be forgotten. He had to prove he wasn't a screw up, and the only way to di that, was to beat the hired gun that Liam had hired.

"Wait here!" He told the driver, getting out of the car. Walking to the side of the road, he pulled his gun out. "You can run as fast as you can, but you won't get away!" He fired a shot into the woods, laughing as he went down the hill. He did enjoy a good hunt.

XXX

I was having trouble keeping up with him, between the rough terrain, and the speed he was running, I kept stumbling. Eliot felt me falling into his back, he stopped running, turning to look at me. "You need a break?"

I shook my head, wanting to keep going, knowing it was safer to stay moving. Hearing David's taunt bouncing off the trees, my body froze. I stared at Eliot, wide eyed. The sound of a gunshot echoed off, Eliot pushed me to the ground, his body on top of mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face,he raised up, looking into my eyes.

"You okay?" He rolled off my body, standing up, he pulled me to my feet. "We need to keep moving."

He was dragging me behind him, I was running behind him. "You should just leave me. You didn't ask for this..."

He stopped glaring at me. "I made a promise to Hardison, and I'm keeping it." He shoved me behind a huge rock. "Don't move, don't make a sound. I'll be back!" I watched him run back the direction we came. I closed my eyes, trying to decide what to do.

XXX

Eliot didn't want to leave her alone, and unprotected; but he didn't have a choice. This was the only way to keep her safe, right at this very minute. He couldn't have her close or in harms way, when he took down the threat. He doubled back through the woods, listening closely for any sign that the man was coming near. He'd seen the fear in Annisa's eyes, she knew who this was coming after her. It made him more determined to stop him, Eliot crouched behind a tree.

"Come on Annisa, just come out. Come back with me, and I'll make sure that Liam will kill you quickly." David laughed. Elliot's blood started to boil at the threat, he balled up his fists, ready to pounce. The sound of Annisa's screams turned his blood cold, he took off towards where he left her.


End file.
